


Malfunction

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Kurt has a minor Wardrobe malfunction. Finn offers to drive him to the costume party where Blaine is going to meet him. The New Directions boys perform. Part of the Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza!
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Kudos: 16
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven’t posted a Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza story in a few days. I got a new laptop and there were a few kinks to work out. So I will be using five prompts in this story; Bats, Monster Mash, Full Moon, Mummy and Vampire! It also uses both the week two theme of Jack O Lanterns and week three theme of Costume parties.
> 
> This story takes place sometime between Never Been Kissed and Furt.
> 
> Reviews are always welcome!

**Malfunction**

  
  
“Out!”

Finn froze on the doorstep at the shout from his most likely soon to be stepbrother. “What did I do?”

Kurt glanced over at him. “Oh, it’s you. I thought you were Blaine. He’s supposed to be picking me up any minute.” 

McKinley was throwing a Halloween party, and as usual, cheapskate Figgins tapped New Directions to be the entertainment. While they all had a solo or duet, the boys would be opening the show with a group number. Kurt had invited his new best friend (and secret crush) Blaine, to watch them perform.

“Um, if he is supposed to be picking you up, why would you shout at him to get out?” Finn asked, wisely.

“Because, I’m having a wardrobe malfunction, and I don’t want Blaine to see me until it’s perfect!” He showed Finn the broken heel on his boot, which he was attempting to reattach with shoe glue.

“Why don’t you just call him and tell him you’ll meet him at the school, and I’ll drive you there?”

Kurt stilled, surprised by the offer. “Really?’

“Sure, dude. But you gotta help me with my costume when we get there.”

“Okay. But don’t call me dude.”

…

Blaine glanced up at the full moon as he crossed the parking lot to the gymnasium where the dance was being held, thinking it rather befitting considering the time of year. As he entered the crowded building decorated with hanging bats and gaudy paper cut out jack o lanterns, he wondered if every public school used the same party supply store. He made his way through the crowd of costumed teens, towards where the stage had been set up, wanting to find a good spot before the New Directions took the stage.

He had to admit, he was super curious about Kurt’s costume, since the older boy seemed to be embarrassed to admit what it was going to be. It was probably something really adorable, Blaine thought, just like the boy. Blaine adjusted the brim of his scarecrow hat and looked up at the stage as familiar music began to play, and Kurt strutted out on stage.

Strutted was the only way to describe it, and Blaine’s jaw dropped. Kurt was dressed as Riff Raff from Rocky Horror, in the silver costume from the end of the movie. Well, that’s what Blaine thought it was supposed to be, anyway. The costume consisted of a pair of thigh high silver boots with six inch heels over what must have been a pair of painted on black jeans. The criss crossing silver straps that made up the top left plenty of delicately sculpted ab and chest muscle on display. The white wig had a light sprinkling of silver glitter, as did the face powder that coated Kurt’s forehead and cheeks, while silver eyeliner highlighted those captivating eyes.

When Kurt began to sing in a voice nearly two octaves lower than Blaine had ever imagined the boy singing in, the sound caused a shiver down his spine.

(Kurt)

**_I was working in the lab, late one night_ **

**_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_ **

**_For my monster from his slab, began to rise_ **

**_And suddenly to my surprise_ **

Blaine only noticed the other boys on stage when they began singing back up to Kurt. The tall teen Blaine recognized as Kurt’s dad’s girlfriend’s son was dressed as Frankenstein’s monster. There was also a mohawked boy dressed as the wolfman. Beside him was a blonde zombie, and a boy in a wheelchair dressed as a mummy. The last boy was dressed as an Asian vampire.

(New Directions Boys)

**_He did the mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_he did the monster mash_ **

(New Directions Boys)

**_The monster mash_ **

All six boys on stage seemed to be having fun as they danced, but only Kurt seemed to have something extra in his moves. Well, the Asian vampire had some awesome moves as well, but Blaine couldn’t take his eyes off Kurt long enough to really check them out.

(Kurt)

**_it was a graveyard smash_ **

(New Directions Boys)

**_He did the mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_it caught on in a flash_ **

(New Directions Boys)

**_He did the mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_he did the monster mash_ **

**_From my laboratory in the castle east_ **

**_To the master bedroom where the vampires feast_ **

**_The ghouls all came from their humble abodes_ **

**_To get a jolt from my electrodes_ **

New Directions Boys)

**_They did the mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_they did the monster mash_ **

(New Directions Boys)

**_The monster mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_it was a graveyard smash_ **

(New Directions Boys)

**_They did the mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_it caught on in a flash_ **

(New Directions Boys

**_They did the mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_they did the monster mash_ **

**_The zombies were having fun, the party had just begun_ **

**_The guests included Wolfman, Dracula, and his son_ **

**_The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds_ **

**_Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds_ **

**_The coffin-bangers were about to arrive_ **

**_With their vocal group, 'The Crypt-Kicker Five'_ **

(New Directions Boys)

**_They played the mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_they played the monster mash_ **

Blaine’s jaw was still on the floor when Kurt spotted him in the crowd and winked at him.

(New Directions Boys)

**_The monster mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_it was a graveyard smash_ **

(New Directions Boys)

**_They played the mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_it caught on in a flash_ **

(New Directions Boys)

**_They played the mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_they played the monster mash_ **

**_Out from his coffin', Drac's voice did ring_ **

**_Seems he was troubled by just one thing_ **

**_He opened the lid and shook his fist and said_ **

(Mike)

**_"Whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist?_ **

(New Directions Boys)

**_It's now the mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_it's now the monster mash_ **

New Directions Boys)

**_The monster mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_it was graveyard smash_ **

(New Directions Boys)

**_It's now the mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_it caught on in a flash_ **

(New Directions Boys)

**_It's now the mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_it's now the monster mash_ **

**_Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band_ **

**_And my Monster Mash is the hit of the land_ **

**_For you, the living this mash was meant too_ **

**_When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you_ **

(New Directions Boys)

**_Then you can mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_then you can monster mash_ **

(New Directions Boys)

**_The monster mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_and do my graveyard smash_ **

(New Directions Boys)

**_Then you can mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_you'll catch on in a flash_ **

(New Directions Boys

**_Then you can mash_ **

(Kurt)

**_then you can monster mash_ **

(Finn)

**_Mash good!_ **

(Kurt)

**_Easy, Igor, you impetuous young boy_ **

(Finn)

**_Mash good! Grrr!_ **

As the song came to an end and the boys took their bows, Blaine made his way to the side of the stage where Kurt was exiting with the others. As some girl dressed as a female Asian vampire began singing  _ Calling All The Monsters,  _ Blaine pulled Kurt aside.

“Oh, my gosh, Kurt! That costume...whoa!” Words seemed to fail him as Kurt grinned at him.

“Like what you see?” the pale boy asked.

Blaine couldn’t think of a way to respond verbally, so did the next best thing he could think of. He kissed Kurt. When they parted, Kurt smiled at him once more. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Blaine smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
